Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 44 (Fantasy)
Fantasy is the forty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE explores a magic forest. *CHARLI understands the body language. *NATHAN and Tim try to keep the balloons up in the air. *CHARLI tries to keep a balloon off the ground without using the hands. *TIM discovers the canned music. *CHARLI sings about a jillaroo. *KATHLEEN makes magnetic kites. *CHARLI makes a kite while she hums. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about two polar bears (Tim and Kellie) that travel by iceberg until they arrive to a tropical island, where they meet Nathan and Charli. Gallery Kellie_S5_E44.png Charli_S5_E44_1.png Nathan_S5_E44.png Charli_S5_E44_2.png Tim_S5_E44.png Charli_S5_E44_3.png Kathleen_S5_E44.png Charli_S5_E44_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E44.png Trivia *The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole Songlets ;Word play I love to go exploring, seeing things I've never seen Going places that I've never ever been I love to go exploring, hearing sounds not heard before In this special magic forest I explore. I love to go exploring, seeing things I've never seen Going places that I've never ever been I love to go exploring, hearing sounds not heard before In this special magic forest I explore. ;Body move #01 Body language tells us how you might be feeling right about now Whether you are on top of the world or whether you're in ... Whether you're feeling mighty glad, whether you're feeling a little bit sad Body language tells us how you might be feeling right about now. ;Shapes in space Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. Keep it off the ground, it's hard to do Don't let it fall, it's up to you Pat it up high or crouch down low It's a tricky game, tricky game, give it a go. ;Body move #02 I'm trying to keep this balloon up high It's making me run around I have to keep it up there Or will fall down to the ground. I'm trying to keep this balloon up high It's making me run around I have to keep it up there Or it will fall down to the ground. ;Making music No songlet ;Body move #03 This jillaroo's got a trusty duck, got a horse that can jump right over a lot Got a ute and a hat some billy tea, got the best looking bit of scenery But this jillaroo's got something more, she's got working boots, that's for sure Oh, she's got muddy boots, she's got hard-working hot and thirsty boots They work all day in the dust and the sun, doing the job but when they're all done Off they come on the ... by the door but they'll be back for more Said, they'll be back for more. This jillaroo's got a trusty duck, got a horse that can jump right over a lot Got a ute and a hat some billy tea, got the best looking bit of scenery But this jillaroo's got something more, she's got working boots, that's for sure Oh, she's got muddy boots, she's got hard-working hot and thirsty boots They work all day in the dust and the sun, doing the job but when they're all done Off they come on the ... by the door but they'll be back for more Said, they'll be back for more. ;Puzzles and patterns There's a magnet, look and see It can do tricks, watch closely Feel it's pulled, then go snap Stuck together, a magnetic trap. There's a magnet, look and see It can do tricks, watch closely Feel it's pulled, then go snap Stuck together, a magnetic trap. There's a magnet, look and see It can do tricks, watch closely Feel it's pulled, then go snap Stuck together, a magnetic trap. ;Body move #04 Mmm, this is my making song and mmm, I hum instead of singing a song Mmm, and when I'm making something, I hum along. Mmm, this is my making hum and mmm, I hum instead of singing a song Mmm, and when I'm making something, I hum along. Mmm, this is my making hum and mmm, I hum instead of singing a song Mmm, and when I'm making something, I hum along. ;Sharing stories Isn't it great to sail away and find a far ... land to stay? With lots to do and lots of play, it's really cool we sail the way. Hula, hula, that's how we say hello Move your hands out and wave them all around Hula, hula, that's how we say hello. ... sail away and found a place in the sun to stay With lots to do and lots of play, we're really glad we sailed away. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about the forest Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about jackaroos & jillaroos Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about magnets Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about humming Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about icebergs Category:Ep about the poles Category:Ep about islands Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about ice